The thiocolchicine derivative thiocolchicoside (N-[(7S)-3-β-D-glucopyranosyloxy)-5,6,7,9-tetrahydro-1,2-dimethoxy-10-(methylthio)-9-oxobenzo[a]heptalen-7-yl]-acetamide also known as 3-demethylthiocolchicine glucoside; CAS Registry No. 602-41-5) is a known skeletal muscle relaxant. Studies have suggested that thiocolchicoside is metabolized in vivo into an aglycone derivative via deglycosylation and subsequent formation of a 3-O-glucuronidated aglycone derivative. See, Trellu et al., “New metabolic and pharmacokinetic characteristics of thiocolchicoside and its active metabolite in healthy humans”, Fundamental & Clinical Pharmacology, 18, (2004) 493-501. The aglycone derivative exhibited no muscle relaxant activity in a rat model while the 3-O-glucuronidated aglycone derivative was found to exhibit muscle relaxant activity similar to that of thiocolchicoside. Id.
There remains a need in the art for new compounds exhibiting muscle relaxant activity similar to, or greater than, thiocolchicoside.